Multiverser at IS Academy
by devileva123
Summary: Time for a world that's both serious and fun at the same time. Let's see what happens when a multidimensional traveler replaces Ichika as the MC to Infinite Stratos. WARNING: OP self insert story made for fun. Flames will be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Here is my new story. Why did I pick IS? Because I like the series and I am a Mecha Otaku at heart. If you see me writing about robot themed series, you now know why._

""= speech

''= thoughts

**Chapter 1 Multiverser and IS Academy**

I was getting a little nervous. I was being stared at by all the students in the class. Did I tell you I am the only male student at an all-girls school? Yep, every other person here is female. Why is that? Well only girls could use the IS until I showed up and this school is IS Academy.

"Congratulations on entering this school. I am your assistant teacher Ms. Yamada." Said an older woman with green hair and glasses as the board showed some image of her name.

"Eh. From today onward, you all are students here at IS Academy."

'No shit Sherlock what was your first clue.' I had that no duh look on my face.

"This school is a boarding school. So everyone will be together outside of class as well." Ms. Yamada said before going into an explanation of what an IS is and why we are here.

I looked over to see Houki sitting a few desks away from me. I waved at her when she looked at me. She just looked away after she noticed me.

Well, she hasn't seen me for six years but that's to be expected.

"Orimura." Ms. Yamada said to get my attention.

"Yes." I said focusing on class again.

"It's your turn for self-introductions."

I stand up so people can hear me.

"I'm Ken Orimura. My hobbies are kendo and robotics. I originally wanted to be a IS mechanic but after finding out I can pilot one, I want to become the best pilot I can be." I said with a serious face. Some of my classmates clapped as I sat down.

"Well I hope you can make it to your goal." Ms. Yamada said with a smile before going to the next student.

But that's when Chifuyu-nee entered the room causing the class to squeal.

Finally the hottest women in this world and the biggest source of incest fanfiction I've seen arrives.

'Please don't remind me. And she is our sister, man!' Ichika complains in my head.

'Quiet you! If you weren't a dumbass you could have gotten laid within a week of being here.' I retorted.

'Shut it." Ichika yelled before I blocked him out.

"Ah. Orimura-sensei. Is the meeting over?" Ms. Yamada asked.

"Yeah. Sorry I had you greet the class without me." Chifuyu-nee said as she stood behind the podium.

"It's no problem." Ms. Yamada said with a smile.

"I'm Orimura-sensei. It's my job to train you all in one year." Chifuyu-nee said which caused the class to go into a frenzy.

"It's been a while Chifuyu-nee." I said with a smile.

"Call me Orimura-sensei at school." Chifuyu-nee said as she tried to punch me but I blocked it with my hand.

"There's no need for violence, Orimura-sensei." I said with a sarcastic smile.

"If Orimura-kun is Orimura-sensei's little brother that could explain why he can use an IS." One classmate whispered to another.

Chifuyu-nee got everyone to focus before going off on what she has planned for use. After that it was break time.

I was on my tablet designing the new form Byakushiki will have when I reveal myself as a Multiverser. Then Houki came up to me.

"Can we talk?" She asked nervously.

"Ok." I said as I turned off my tablet and we left the room. We ended up on the roof.

"It's been six years and I can still recognize you. How have you been?" I said as I leaned on the railing.

"I've been fine. You?" Houki asks.

"Fine as well. I'm still trying to catch up to your sister." I said with a sigh.

"I've heard one of your designs got picked up by some company in Europe."

"Yeah, made some nice money to. But enough about me, I see you've grown into a very attractive woman." I said with a smile.

"Y-you think so." Houki said with a bright blush on her face as she fidgeted with her hair.

"Yes. I would be jealous of any guy that can win your heart."

Before Houki could respond the bell rang.

"Well we should get back to class." I said as I walked back to class.

"Yeah." Houki said nervously as she fallowed me.

The next class was about basic systems of the IS.

"Does anyone have a questions?" Ms. Yamada asked after finishing her speech.

I smiled as an idea formed in my head. I raised my hand.

"Yes. Orimura." Ms. Yamada said.

"Ms. Yamada are you single?" Was the words that came from my mouth through a shit eating grin.

"Wha!" Was Ms. Yamada's response as she had a hysteric look on her face and the class went into a frenzy.

"So Ms. Yamada is Orimura's type." Said some of the girls.

"Kennnn!" Chifuyu-nee said with an angry tone as she tried to punch me. Unfortunately for her I grab her by the arm and shoulder and judo flipped her to the ground.

"Sorry Orimura-sensei. It was just a joke." I said with a playfully smile. All the girls sighed in relief but Ms. Yamada still had a look of shock on her face.

"You've gotten better but your joke just gave you detention." Chifuyu-nee said as she got up.

I noticed Cecillia didn't look happy.

It was during a break while I was working on my tablet when Cecillia talked to me.

"May I have a moment?" Cecillia said, trying to get my attention.

"Hmm." I said as I move my focus to the British girl.

"How rood. Do you not know who I am?" Cecillia said with an annoyed tone.

"Cecilia Alcott. Representative candidate of England. Pilot of the long range third generation IS Blue Tears. You got the second highest score on the entrance exam this year." I said in retort.

"I see that you know who I am. But for your information I have the highest score. And that's because I am the only one to defeat an instructor." Cecillia said boastfully.

"No, I have the highest because I defeated the instructor with one move." I said with a smile.

"You defeated an instructor and in one move! I doubt that and I was the one with the highest score." Cecilla said with a smirk.

"You had the highest score out of the girls. And it's true." I said as I stood up to look her in the eye, though I had to look down because of the height difference.

Before this escalated the bell rang.

"We will finish this later." Cecillia huffed before going back to her seat.

It was after school and I was walking to my room with a mob of girls fallowing behind me.

I smiled as an idea came to mind.

"Look! It's Orimura-sensei!" I yelled as I pointed off to the side.

"Where?" The girls said as they look at the direction I was pointing at.

When they realized I lied and turned back to where I was standing I was gone.

"Where did he go?" the girls asked themselves.

After a bit more walking I was standing in front of my room. I could hear the shower running.

'Time to do the smart thing and not just walk in.' I said as I knocked on the door.

'Well sorry for being an idiot.' Ichika retorted.

After a few minutes Houki opened the door in her kendo clothes.

"Ken what are you doing here?" Houki asked as she was shocked to see me.

"This is my room." I said showing her the paper with the room info on it.

"But it's indecent for a boy and a girl of our age to room together." Houki said with a shock filled face.

"I know but there are only so many places they could put me. I say it was a miracle that we are roommates because if I was paired with someone else it would have gotten out of hand." I explained.

"I see. Then come in." Houki said nervously with a blush as she invited me in.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I entered the room and sat on the bed closest to the door.

"So nothing indecent happens, we need to set some ground rules." Houki said as she became serious again.

"Why don't we hang something on the door to let us know that one of us is indecent?" I said in suggestion.

"That sounds like a good idea." Houki said in agreement.

With that out of the way I avoided getting called a perv and having a wooden sword crack my skull open.

It was the next morning when Houki woke up and saw me doing my morning exercises. I was doing one hand handstand pushups while balancing on top of my desk chair. The only thing I was wearing was a pair of shorts.

Houki was just staring at me with a red blush on her face as sweat dripped off my fit body.

"Like what you see?" I said as I stared back at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Houki said in denial as she looked away.

"Sorry couldn't resist." I said with a laugh as I moved my body so I was standing on my feet again.

"It's not funny." Houki pouted.

"Fine, fine. After I take a shower lets go get breakfast." I said as I grabbed my stuff to take the shower.

After about a half hour, we were in the cafeteria eating our breakfast.

"Houki, do you want to come with me to the market after school today to get ingredients?" I asked as I ate.

"Why do you want to do that?" Houki asked with a curious tone.

"I like to make my own meals is all and I thought that if I bring you I can get stuff you like as well." I said as I smiled at Houki.

"If you insist." Houki said with a happy tone in her voice.

"Then it's settled. I'll meet you at the train after school." I said as I finished my food.

As I was leaving, I passed Chifuyu-nee.

'Have fun girls.' I smiled.

Before class started Chifuyu-nee made an announcement.

"In two weeks, we will have the representative matches. The representative will not only represent the class in the matches up also go to student council meetings. I will now take nominations."

"I nominate Orimura." One girl said as she raised her hand.

"I second that." Said another girl.

"I don't mind." I said nonchalantly.

"But I do!" Cecillia yelled as she stood up.

"I will not have a boy be our representative. I will not take this for a whole year. I will not take this lying down." Cecillia said with an angry tone.

"Then how about a match. Winner becomes the class rep." I said as I stood up to look at Cecillia.

"That sounds lovely, but if you lose on purpose I will make you my servant no my slave!" Cecillia said as she pointed to me.

"A bet, huh. Then what would I get if I win?" I asked with a curious tone.

"I doubt you could win, but what would you want? I, Cecillia Alcott, will do anything with in my power if you win." Cecillia said boastfully as she walked up to me.

"How about an eye for an eye. If I win you become my maid for the rest of our time here at the Academy." I stated boldly.

"Fine then. Loser becomes the winner's servant for the rest of the time we are at IS Academy." Cecillia said as she looked me in the face.

"Then it's settled then. Arena 3 should be open on Monday, we'll have the match then. Orimura and Alcott I want both of you to be ready, got it." Chifuyu-nee said as she sanctioned our duel.

"Yes ma'am." Cecillia and I said in unison.

_A/N: I will be writing this series and my Kill La Verser story episode by episode to keep them simple and easier to fallow._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here is a new chapter for you all. I must thank Lewamus Prime for being my Beta Reader for this story. So thanks Prime, you're a life saver. As I said I will be doing this episode by episode, regardless if the chapter is short or long. This chapter happened to end on the short side of things. So hopefully the next chapter is longer._

**Chapter 2 The Duel **

"Orimura, your personal IS will be here soon." Chifuyu-nee said after verifying my match with Cecilia.

"Orimura is getting his own IS." A student said in shock.

"That makes sense. He is the only male who can pilot one." Another student said.

"I already know. I believe they are giving me one to try and find out how I can pilot an IS." I said.

"That is a sound reason. Now Ms. Yamada start the lecture." Chifuyu-nee said with a straight face.

It was time for lunch when I walked over to Houki.

"Houki I made enough food for two, let's eat in the cafeteria." I said as I hold up a large bento.

"Su… sure." Houki said with a nod.

"Houki can you help me practice? I have only ever built an IS. I haven't really piloted one." I asked as we ate at one of the booths.

"Why don't I help you if you've never piloted one before?" A third year student said as she walked up to us.

"(sigh) Senpai, have you heard of Madarama Sarutobi?" I asked the third year.

"Who hasn't? He is the rising star of the IS engineering world. Almost all representatives want an IS made by him but he only makes about two ISs a year." She explained with stars in her eyes.

"Well that's me." I said as I pointed to myself.

"No way. Then why ask for help?" The third year asked in shock.

"Practice makes perfect and I would like to practice with someone I know, if you don't mind." I explained.

"Sorry to bother you then." The third year said before leaving.

"So what do you say Houki. Will you help me?" I asked.

"Sure." Houki said with a smile.

After school we were in the kendo dojo sparring.

"My point again, Houki. Can we please go over the controls now?" I stated as I held out my hand to help Houki up after I beat her for a tenth time in the last half hour.

"Sorry, I just couldn't believe how much you have improved since the last time we sparred." Houki said as she took my hand. As she pulled, I slipped from the sweat on my feet and fell on top of her.

When I got my barring's back I found my hand on Houki's breast.

"This is going to hurt." I said before Houki screamed and slapped me across the room.

We spent every day after that practicing and going over the IS controls after school.

It is the day of the duel and Houki is waiting in the hanger as I entered with my tablet in my pilot suit, which I made black instead of blue.

"Orimura, your IS just arrived. Its name is the Byakushiki." Ms. Yamada said as the Byakushiki entered the hanger.

"The Byakushiki. My IS." I said as I looked at the white IS in awe. I then hook up my tablet to Byakushiki.

"**What do you want me to do, sir?**" Said OX as his face appeared on the tablet.

"Add a wireless connection from the Byakushiki to the tablet so you can move back and forth. Also update the systems and install the data of Nexus."

"**Right away sir.**" OX said as he got to work.

"What was that?" Houki asked as she looked at my tablet.

"OX. He's an advance AI I made to help me in my work." I said with a smile as I monitored OX's progress.

"Orimura. Hurry up, we do not have all day." Chifuyu-nee said over the speaker.

"OX we can finish the rest later. I need to get ready." I said as I unhooked my tablet and gave it to Houki. I then get into the Byakushiki.

"**Yes sir.**" OX said through a speaker on the Byakushiki as the armor attached itself to me.

"Houki. Wish me luck." I said as I launched into the arena.

Cecilia is high up in her Blue Tears.

"I'll give you one last chance. If you forfeit now I will not make you my butler." Cecilia said as I flew up to her.

"Sorry but I have my own pride to defend here." I said as I made Yukihira appear in my right hand and Nexus in my left.

"I see you have a warriors pride as well. Then shall we begin." Cecilia said as her rifle appeared.

"The match between Cecilia Alcott and Ken Orimura begins now." Chifuyu-nee said over the loudspeaker.

Cecilia began the match off with some fire from her rifle.

I dodged the shots as I rushed up to her. Before I could get close Cecilia used her remote weapons to push me back.

"You're not the only one with long ranged weapons." I said as I shift Nexus from sword mode to bow mode. I pulled back on the energy string and when I released it a volley of energy arrow were fired at Cecilia.

"So the weapon he added doubles as a sword and a bow." Chifuyu-nee said as she watched the fight.

Cecilia used her remote weapons to destroy most of the arrows but she had to dodge the rest. But as she dodged the arrows I rushed her and got her with Yukihira, sending her flying back.

"You are quite good, for a beginner." Cecilia said as she corrected herself.

"I may be a beginner when it comes to piloting an IS but when it comes to fighting that's a whole different story." I said with a smirk.

"**Sir, all preparations are finished.**" OX said as the monitor displayed a complete sign.

"Sorry Cecilia but this is where the match really begins." I said as the armor on the Byakushiki unfolded and expanded.

"Have you been fighting on the default setting this entire time?" Cecilia asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Sorry about that. I just got this thing just before the match." I said as I made Nexus go back into sword mode and made Yukihira go into energy mode. I then charged Cecilia at full speed.

"I won't let you get up close again." Cecilia said as she used her remote weapons to hold me off but I dodged them with little effort using the Ignition Boost.

"It's my win, my English beauty." I said when I got up close to her. Cecilia blushed at my words as I defeated her with a cross slash from Nexus and Yukihira.

"The winner is Ken Orimura." Ms. Yamada said over the speakers.

"Orimura defeated a representative candidate in his first ever match." Someone in the audience said with surprise in her voice.

"He must be a prodigy like Orimura-sensei." Another girl said.

After that the whole school was in an uproar from the match.

_Later at night, Cecilia's room, 3__rd__ POV_

Cecilia was going over the match in her head for quite literally the hundredth time.

_"My English beauty." _

Whenever she remembers those words a bright red blush comes across her face and she hides her face in her pillow.

"What is this feeling in my chest?" Cecilia asked herself before deciding to go to bed.

_A/N: Sorry that the chapter was short. Going episode by episode gives me a definite start and end for each chapter and I need that for some of my stories to get them done. I'm looking for Beta Readers for my other stories, so PM me if you are interested._


End file.
